Perfectly Imperfect
by Nerdeology-000
Summary: A series of one shots about our ninjago couples! Please feel free to give me any advice or suggestions! Five: Latest: after an accident Involving Nya's life, Jays a little intimidated by the whole ninja gig.
1. Extraordinary: Kailor

CHAPTER ONE:

**Hayo, Nerdeology-000 here with a series of dumb cheesy one-shots. I will gladly take any advice and suggestions! Im currently trying to work on like a real story but this will be to fill in time, so enjoy! R&R**

Skylor had closed the noodle house down on Sunday. And she didn't do it to be a ninja.

Skylor actually had to dig through her closet for something to wear on a "real date". Eventually she settled on a pair of ripped jeans, an orange shirt with white lace on the bottom, and a leather jacket. She grabbed some purse and slung it over her shoulder.

She glanced at a mirror then hurriedly tied her hair up in it's usual ponytail, hustling down stairs.

She arrived outside and glanced up and down the busy streets of Ninjago City. Shocked to find Kai driving a white minivan.

She blinked as Kai rolled down the window facing her.

He lowered his sunglasses with a smug grin. "So Skylor," Kai said cockily, "Totally normal, down to the ride."

He said this with such a funny tone and expression that Skylor burst out laughing.

Kai's expression turned to a confused smile, "Alright, it was all that was available last minute." he rolled his eyes.

Skylor continued to laugh and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah yeah, just get in the car." he muttered, trying to sound annoyed but failing to hide his grin.

Skylor shook her head, and climbed in the car.

"So, where are we going?" Kai asked.

"What? You don't have any 'special plans'?" Skylor nudged Kai.

"Naw, everything's special with you Sky." he shot Skylor an attempt at an innocent look.

"Pffbt!" Skylor laughed, lightly shoving him. "You're so cheesy!"

"Only around youuu." Kai sang.

There was a minute of silence between the two.

"So were just driving around?"

"Yup." he replied popping the p. "Tell me if you see anyplace you wanna hang out."

"Hang out? Perhaps makeout?" Skylor shot smugly.

Kai let out a nervous laugh. "Sure."

So they drove around like that for a while. Light banter going between them, making fun of the shops they saw in the window.

"Let's go on our date at...Mother Doomsday!" Skylor exclaimed with fake excitement.

Kai scoffed, "Why that when we can make out at-" Kai abruptly cut off his own sentence with a loud cuss.

The minivan swerved to the side, crossing lanes in the intersection. And Skylor's hands gripped the armrest till her knuckles were white.

"Kai, wha-"

Before Skylor could ask, she got her answer.

A truck rammed into the rental minivan, jolting Skylor to her right. She heard Kai gasp in pain. The glass on Kai's and the front window shattered, the pieces flying all over the car and street.

The car flew into a fire hydrant, sending the crushing airbag. Skylor's chest exploded with pain, and she

I can't breathe! She panicked. Her vision danced with black spots, her eyes blinking ever so slowly, not helping the vision problem.

Everything was a blur after that.

Skylor felt pain in her chest, she heard her breathing in her ears, sirens and other noises echoing.

She had small flashes of memories, an ambulance, hospital, shouting, talking, beeping, her own breathing.

And black.

o0O0o

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Skylor groggily lifted open her eyelids, revealing white.

Skylor blinked a few more times. The walls were white, her bed was white, hospital. Even more evident with the curtain to her right and the table on her left with several machines tubes and wires. One of them supplying oxygen tickling under Skylor's nose.

Yuck. Skylor though. How could she have ended up in here?

The crash. The truck. Minivan.

Kai.

Crap. Was Kai alright?

Skylor fidgeted in the bed, attempting to move and sit up. Pain shot through her chest, and she collapsed.

"You're up."

Skylor jumped a little, her chest regretting the small action. She turned to see a nurse by the door. Also dresses in white. She was short, with thin eyebrows and lips, her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She also carried a tray with what could've been food. It was hard to tell.

"Hi," she whispered shyly. "I'm Fiona."

She set the tray on the nightstand, and looked over Skylor. Unlinking the oxygen tubes from her ears and setting it to the side.

"What do you remember?" she asked, sitting at the foot of Skylor's bed.

"The crash, some flashes of the ambulance and hospital. Speaking of which actually, my boyfriend-"

Fiona smiled, her eyes visible lighting up. "Oh yes, your boyfriend. He's fine if that's what you wanted to know. In fact, he's very concerned about you. He's been asking to see you. He cares an awful lot."

Skylor sighed with relief, "I would like to see him too."

"My," Fiona commented almost dreamily, "What a wonderful couple you must make."

Skylor felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. "Yeah."

Fiona left the room, returning only 30 minutes later with an armchair.

She placed the chair next to Skylor's bed and sent her smile. "For him."

She opened the door to Skylor's room, holding the door for Kai. With clacking crutches hitting the floor. His outfit consisting of a red hoodie and black sweatpants. However, a brace hugged his lower leg and knee, and a pair of crutches were tucked under his arms. Other than that he looked perfectly normal with a couple cuts.

"Hey." he waved.

"Hi." Skylor responded trying to be nonchalantly.

Kai cleared his throat and took a seat in the plastic armchair. Which probably took more effort than Kai would admit.

Kai rested his head in his hands, "Geez Skylor, I-I'm so sorry. I thought we could just have simple date." Kai's voice went up higher in pitch and he started to ramble. "Without ninja duties. Without feeling like we were in danger, and wondering if we were gonna make it. And I tried but it didn't- and then.." Kai's voice faded and he looked away.

Skylor silence pass between them.

"What happened to your leg?" Skylor questioned, as an attempt to move the conversation.

Kai was still facing the window and gave a small shrug. "I'll live. They plan to start me on physical therapy in a couple of weeks."

More silence.

Skylor hated the silence.

It meant so many things unsaid. Feelings left unattended. Sadness, relief, guilt, fear. They were all present in the room. Hiding, in blankness of the white room.

"I'm sorry Sky." Kai attempted again. Skylor gripped her sheets. "I want to be an ordinary couple-"

"But were not." Skylor stated. Bluntly too. unsugarcoated.

Kai looked back at her. His eyes glassy, almost like they were gonna break. He cares an awful lot about you.

"We're not an ordinary couple. We're ninja." Skylor let herself slip into a smile.

"We stare danger in its face! And the danger brought us together. I mean where would this relationship be if my father wasn't a power hungry psychopathic giver of noodles?"

A small smile tugged at Kai's lip.

"We, Kai and Skylor, are no ordinary couple. We are hell of an Extraordinary one!" Skylor declared grabbing Kai's hands. "And that's what I love about us."

"Have I ever told you, I love you?"

Skylor let a small giggle escape her lips. "Not enough."

"I love you Sky. I love us." Kai gave her a cheesy lopsided smile. He crept closer. And did not obliged when their lips collided.

Extraordinary.

**Yay! Chapter one! Suggestions are open!**


	2. More Than: Pixane

insist on calling each other by pet names. Zane, is not very keen on them.

CHAPTER TWO:

**originally, chap two was gonna be jaya. But all these pixane that were suggested rly got my GEARS TURNING! Haha…**

**So LBthebookworm loved your idea it's currently half way done! *They also wrote this cool fic called Changes and it's grrreat.***

**isabella...just wow. Way to manipulate someone to writing a story lol!**

**Guest: you'd think people are tired of ninjago shipping oneshots!**

**Ok it's kinda short, but the third chaps almost done so look out for that. **

Zane wiped the cloth, finishing polishing PIXAL's Samurai X-Helmet.

All day he and PIXAL had been working to repair, polish, and repaint, all of her Samurai-X gear. Which had been heavily damaged. Nya and Jay volunteered to fix the Exo suit, since it was Nya's creation. Which left the car, and the inner suit.

Zane turned the Samurai-X helmet, careful to make sure it was truly done, before walking over to give it too her.

"Anything else PIXAL?" he asked, perhaps a little too eagerly.

PIXAL looked up from the piece of armour she was studying. "Yes, I could use help with the armour. It's all damaged, including all the intricate wiring Nya had on it. So I need someone to spot me as I put it back...Zane." her voice trailed off at the end and she looked down at the floor.

"PIXAL?" Zane asked, kneeling down to set his hand on her shoulder.

"Would- would you mind, if I called you something else?"

Zane raised her eyebrows, puzzled. "Um...what do you mean?"

"I mean, something cute. Perhaps silly. Like other couples. It seems...enjoyable." PIXAL rested her hand on Zane's, which was on her shoulder.

How peculiar, Zane thought, for her to say that now.

"I-" PIXAL looked up at Zane in almost a pleasing manner. Zane gulped. "Yeah, like a pet name?"

"Yes." PIXAL responded excitedly. "Like a pet name!"

Zane nodded and did some quick 15 second research though his database. Most couples did indeed call each other something other than their full name. A nickname, but cuter? And supposedly used just by...a significant other.

"That does indeed sound like fun." Zane agreed.

"Alright." PIXAL stood up, putting aside what she had previously been working on.

"I'll go first. I could call you…"

Zane could practically see PIXAL looking up things, searching for a name for Zane. Before settling on "Snowcone?"

If Zane was being honest, he would say that was uncalled for, and in the words of his fellow ninja. Stupid.

But this was PIXAL who wanted to call him that. It would mean…

Zane swallowed, "Ok. And what do I call you?"

PIXAL grinned, "You have to make that up."

"Right." Zane felt stupid. Very, very stupid. Incompetent even.

"Pixie," he blurted. It wasn't creative, and he was basically calling her a fairy, but she seemed satisfied with it.

So the day went like that. They continued polishing, painting, and making small repairs. All while Zane struggled to keep calling her Pixie. It was unnatural, and didn't roll of his tongue as PIXAl did. He had to catch himself every single time.

Like "Pix-ie. Pixie, can you pass me the screwdriver on the table"

"Sure snowcone."

Zane would cringe, trying to hide his embarrassment. And PIXAL would pass him the tool. And they would work in silence.

And for an excruciating couple of days it went on like this.

Until Zane himself couldn't take it anymore. And he confronted her by the entrance of the monastery.

"PIXAL," Zane said warily, "I don't like you calling me snowcone. And I don't like calling you Pixie either. I like calling you by your real name. Your PIXAL."

Zane waited, not taking his eyes off her.

PIXAL stood across from him. Not surprised. "Understood." She replied in monotone. "I like Zane better anyway."

Zane puzzled at this. "What? Then why-"

"Because!" PIXAL exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. "Zane is so perfect for you! When I asked you what it stood for, it didn't stand for anything. It was a real name! That belonged to someone who stood for peace and justice and…" PIXAL's gaze turned to the floor. "And I'm PIXAL."

Zane opened his mouth to say something, before PIXAL was at it again.

"Hello, I'm PIXAL, your Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form!" She mocked,whipping her arms into unnecessary gestures. "And that's why I didn't want you calling me that. Because, I want to stand for something more! I don't... I wanna be more than...just want to be a computer."

Whatever anger or hurt, that she'd been bottling up was out. Defeated she took a seat and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Zane stood. Shocked. Why hadn't he seen this before? PIXAL was always doing something to prove herself. She left Zane's conscious, she left the computer, she took up Samurai-X, and wanted to be something more to this team.

Zane took a seat next to her on the steps. "That's not what I think you are." PIXAL looked up at him, and Zane stared straight forward. "You are, Pixal, capital P. That's your name. Originally, it meant you were a robot. A computing device. But you went for more. You became more. Now we're all part of a team. Your a Samurai. You are more than a computer. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way." Zane reached for Pixal's hand. Who happily took his.

The two stared into the sky. Watching the clouds move, and take different shapes. Changing, joining, becoming something different.

Zane turned to Pixal. "You are so much more. And you never have to prove that. Alright."

Pixal smiled back at him. "Alright."

She leaned on Zane's shoulder, and simply watched the sky.

Zane glanced at her and updated his database.

P.I.X.A.L.

He deleted the name, and added a few things to the file.

Pixal.

Originally, an android by Cyrus Borg.

Who exceeded all expectations, and became something more.

Zane looked at Pixal, and back at the sky.

She's amazing. Zane lucked out.

She was so much more than...

**Who cam finnish that scentence? XD we love you Pixal! anyway thank you for reading please review!**


	3. Together: Jaya

CHAPTER THREE:

**Ok i have so many pixane requests but gotta give jaya some love right? So i think im gonna just rotate between pairs. With a couple of surprises here and there.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! (And sorry about the typos XP)**

Jay thought Nya would be pissed. Or mad. Or just annoyed.

I mean, the entire Samurai suit was exerted, and damaged, and kept smoking in their faces.

To demonstrate, Jay opened the latch to one of the moving compartments, which immediate blew clouds of smoke into his face.

"Gah!" Jay jumped away and fanned away the smoke. The wires still sparking.

"Oh come on!" he complained, throwing his arms back.

He glanced at Nya, who was happily working on the right side of the suit. She hummed a merry tune, patiently working with the wires.

"This is exhausting," Jay whined, "How are you so calm during this? The suit is literally blowing smoke in our faces!" He aggressively snatched a tool from beside him, and examined the wires. Poking and prying them.

Nya hummed again. "Well, it saved Lloyd and Pixal's life. So it has fulfilled its purpose."

Jay sighed, unapproving of the answer. He reached to his side for a pair of pliers, and found nothing.

Jay held back yet another groan of frustration, and walked around feet of the Exo Suit. "Nya are my pliers over-"

Nya's fingers slipped accidentally setting off a huge chain from the claws of the Samurai-X suit.

The chains held fast of the unsuspecting Jay. Wrapping around him till he had fallen over with a satisfying flop.

"Wha-"

"Sorry!" Nya cried,attempting to retract the chains. "I accidentally let it off." When the retraction switch wasn't working she jumped to Jay's side, trying to pull them off herself. She put her hands on the chains and tried to untangle him.

"Hehe, it's fine." He said as he writhed from the grip of the chains. And that's when he noticed the dents lining the chains in certain areas.

"Where are these from?" He asked, curious. It appears the chains had recently been around a person. As well as repeatedly thrown of the ground.

Nya's grip faltered. "Um...when we were training."

She hesitated, "When we thought you were gone." Her voice went quiet. And she started to pick up working with the chains.

"So you were trying to get Lloyd ready to fight without his powers." Jay guessed. Lloyd's hand to hand combat was not always the best or most strategic. He was better with a sword, or his powers. And if something was on his mind, it would definitely reflect itself.

"Yeah," Nya sighed, "but you know Lloyd. He was unfocused. Training wasn't taking us anywhere."

She stared at the chains, looking away. A move Jay was used to seeing Kai do when he was upset.

Jay cleared his throat. "In the First Realm, our goal was to get back to our team. Not ninjago...well we were thinking about ninjago but mostly you guys. We had to get back to helping you defeat Garmadon. Considering we thought Lloyd would still require time and all, and we did care about the citizens-"

Nya let out a small breathy laugh. "Jay you're rambling!"

Jay cracked a small smile at her. As if trying to get her to laugh was the intention. Well it worked.

"Seriously though!" Jay continued, "I meant it when I proposed! Everytime we're apart I think about when we can be together again. Preferably without a catastrophic battle between good and evil."

Nya let out a fond smile, before going back to concern. "What was it like?"

Jay slipped into memories, he barely remembered the first day. Kai claimed he went insane and drove him up the wall. He thought about the dragons, Rocky Dangerbuff and Dangerbuff Junior.

"Maybe it's best as an altogether story. But what about back here? It must've been really hard for you."

For you.

Nya thought he was gonna ask about Lloyd. Lloyd may be selfless, but he was the center of the ninja.

Nya felt heat rush to her face. "It was hard on all of us. We lost brothers, frien-our family. I lost you." Nya attempted to swallow a lump in her throat.

Jay could only watch helplessly. He'd never seen Nya like this she was the tough one.

"A-and I was so upset, to think I would never see you again. Or laugh at your stupid jokes, or fix any of our inventions or-"

Nya blushed and Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Become ying and yang."

She gave a small smile, tears freely running down her cheeks.

Jay understood. This was never about the ruining of the exo suit. This was about being together.

"Well," Jay said, "we're here now. I'm here now. and were together."

They exchanged smiles. Nya's face glistening with tears.

He felt the urge to wipe her cheek. But found he actually couldn't.

"Um...Can we break these chains now?"

**XD**


	4. One Step: Kailor

CHAPTER FOUR:

**Sorry for not updating but you should expect less frequent updates as I'm also trying to work on more *rubs handa together* long term projects. here basically a continuation of chap one with Skylor. THANK YOU FOR ALL UR SUPPORT! **

"I'm serious! No joke! The entire thing just-"

Skylor laughed and interrupted, "Alright, alright!"

The extraordinary couple was sitting at the counter of Master Chen's noodle house. Formerly owned by Chen, before he was sent to the cursed realm and Skylor took over.

Skylor was wiping the bar counter while Kai was sitting across from her. Crutches leaning on the side of the bar.

"I'm thinking about changing the name." Skylor spoke almost dreamily.

"Name of what?" Kai asked. Clearly confused from the switch in topics.

"The noodle house." she answered. She swiped the sponge across counter leaving streaks.

"What to?" Kai was clearly more intrigued.

"Not sure. I just don't want it to be my dad's anymore. This is my place now. We got a few more employees recently. They asked about the name. And...I told them this was my dad's restaurant." Skylor paused on wiping the bar. Kai leaned forward taking her free hand which was resting on the table.

"But it's yours now. A very smart person I know told me we're not defined by our parents."

Skylor smiled continuing to steadily wipe the table. Cautious not to do anything that would upset her injury.

She walked further disposing the sponge into the sink.

She scanned the restaurant noting the emptiness other than a couple of family's on the other side. "It's almost closing time. I'll dismiss the workers. I can take care of the rest."

"Ok." Kai said, "I'll come with you."

"Kai-"

Kai made a quick motion pushing him off the stool. And that's when he realized his mistake.

He couldn't put weight on his leg, so instead of standing, he fell over crashing into the other stools neatly positioned by the counter.

Skylor covered her mouth with her hands, veering around the counter.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kai gritted his teeth and adjusted himself. Unable to bend his left knee, he lifted himself up with his hands then pulled it out to the front.

He let out an exasperated breath.

"Here lemme-"

"I can do it!" Kai insisted. "I...I can do it myself." He looked away. Because he knew he couldn't.

"Come on." Skylor tried again. She offered a hand. Which Kai grudgingly took. Hoisting himself up, letting out a few grunts.

"Thanks." He mumbled, taking the crutches and tucking them under his arms.

"No problem." Skylor sucked in her breath. Awkward.

"I swear physical therapy isn't working." Kai groaned running his hand through his hair.

"Don't say that." Skylor frowned.

"Why not?" Kai shot back, "It's not like I'll be walking any time soon."

Skylor stayed calm, "Well, they don't work magic. Injuries take time to heal. Patience."

"Yeah 'cause I'm real good at that." Kai grumbled.

Skylor pursed her lips and didn't argue.

"Ok, thank you." Kai waved and walked out.

Skylor crossed her arms. What was she gonna do with him?

o0O0o

The next day. Skylor accompanied Kai to P.T.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." Skylor said dryly, "But I'm doing this just for you."

Kai rolled his eyes.

Yeah, he was so lucky to have her.

They walked into the hospital heading to the P.T. center.

And for a while. Skylor just kinda watched from the sidelines.

She watched Kai blow off the therapists words, stubbornly trying to do too much too fast.

Skylor watched him.

Then she couldn't take it.

"Stop!" Skylor sat up interrupting Kai and the poor therapists squabbling.

Both turned to face her.

Skylor cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but could I have a word with...uh Kai."

The therapist nodded vigorously. "Please." He pat Skylor's shoulder and stepped out of the room. "Take your time." He mumbled.

Skylor cringed. Then turned her attention back to her stubborn boyfriend.

Skylor tried to put her arm around him, but Kai fled from the touch still leaning on one leg.

"Kai listen to me." Skylor started, "Stop for a moment. Please."

Kai glanced at her.

"You have to be patient. Or else you're the one setting yourself back. Take it one step at a time." Skylor put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Kai sighed. "One step at a time."

"Not for me." Skylor continued, "for you."

Kai looked up at her, and Skylor nodded.

Skylor walked back, a retrieved the therapist.

Who was annoyed until Kai apologized. He chuckled and said, "Alrighty then. We do it my way."

And Skylor watched. A smile spreading across her face. Yeah.

o0O0o

Weeks later, Skylor stood outside her noodle house. That's right. Her noodle house.

Skylor felt a hand on her shoulder. Kai stood at her side standing right beside her. No brace, no crutches. All gone.

A crowd stood behind them, murmuring in awe.

Together they all peered at the illuminated sign. A person, well a ninja holding a bowl of noodles, chopsticks in hand. On top, it read "Skylor Chen's Noodle House

"What an original name." Kai noted.

Skylor elbowed him. "Yeah, well it made sense at first."

Kai grinned at her. "Well you have a crowd waiting for you.

Kai handed her a pair of scissors.

Skylor looked down. Two short poles, a ribbon in between them.

She took a deep breath, and cut the ribbon..

"This is awesome." Skylor declared.

Kai slipped his hand into hers. "It's one step. A big one." He shot her a smile, winking with a knowing look.

Together, they put one foot forward and took one small step.


	5. Gifts: Pixane

CHAPTER FIVE

**Whoo, just another update!**

** Isabella Camovic: Sorry but this was already almost ready, next time. Promise!**

**emp23ninjagirl: yes Yes YES!**

**Everyone else: yayyyy thank you all so much, your reviews make me so happy and want to continue these oneshots. I know so many of your works and it makes me so happy!**

**So lets go**

**Shout out to LBtheBookworm this is her suggestion.**

Pixal followed Zane through the Birchwood forest.

Snow gently falling, proceeding in covering branches and bury the ground.

Zane lead Pixal to a particularly thick tree.

Zane shifted on his feet, "Well, this is my home. Or well for a long time it was my home."

Zane knocked on the trunk, the sound indicating it was hollow.

Pixal noted the round lines in the trunk. So when the door swung open, Pixal wasn't too surprised.

They descended the stairs down, and Pixal stood in awe.

Old toys, dare she say robots, littered the floor. Blueprints scattered on a nearby desk.

"Amazing." Pixal spoke softly.

Zane offered her a smile.

"Zane this place is amazing." Pixal spun gazing up, and down.

She kneeled down and grabbed a small robot. it's arms long and it rested on wheels standing no more than 10 inches tall.

"May I?" She asked getting excited.

Zane smiled then nodded.

Pixal immediately started fiddling with it. She peeked inside and was delighted. This was at least 20 years old, the circutting incomparable to what they have now.

Yet it was flawless. She exchanged the batteries, and the tiny robot buzzed to life.

It spun around on it's wheels. It let out a few whirrs of excitement and rubbed itself against Pixal's foot. It seemed to grin at her.

And then it's arm fell off.

The tiny robot's "mouth" twisted downward. And it beeped disappointedly. Like dang, my arm doesn't work. Now I cannot hug properly.

Pixal pat it on the head, and stood. "I can fix you. I just need to find your blueprints!"

Pixal walked up to the blueprints table. She looked upon the designs of an assortment of different robots.

Birds, cars, ones that do your laundry, and…

Pixal saw something more interesting. She tenderly picked up one on the bottom of the pile.

Pixal touched the blueprint tracing over the lines and measurements with her finger. Everything looked carefully placed, perfectly fitting. Made with love.

Zane flinched as he saw what she was holding. "Pixal-"

"Zane. This is you." Pixal observed.

Zane laughed nervously, "Yes. Yes it is."

"It isn't though. It's your old design." Pixal stood, no signs of emotion written on her face.

Zane put his hand on the back of his head. "Indeed. It was an old design." Zane hesitated, "Do you, do you miss it?"

Pixal looked at him surprised, "No! I- that's not what I meant Zane."

Zane was suddenly interested in his feet.

"Zane," Pixal put her hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you look like. Your heart is what really matters. And you were the one who gave me mine." Pixal put her hand on her own chest.

Zane sent her a grateful smile, obviously relieved. The way shoulders untensed, he stood up straighter, and just sent off general symptoms of relief.

The small robot pulled on PIxal's pants insistently.

"What I meant to say was, your father was amazing. Your original circuitry and processor was about 20 years old. Way behind what we have now. But he didn't create robots. He created life Zane." Pixal's illuminated green eyes mirrored Zane's blue ones.

"His ro-creatures, have the ability to learn no matter the slow processor and communicate with emotions and have their own personality!" Pixal was rambling now, she wasn't given that. Cyrus Borg couldn't create life, and everything he makes works perfectly. "It's truly remarkable." Pixal let in a deep breath.

Zane grinned proudly. "My father was a remarkable person. I wish he could see how technology has grown."

The gizmo once again nudged Pixal's foot.

Pixal took his hands placing them in her own. "Yes. And I'm so glad you shared his gifts with me.

The small robot was practically steaming, nudging Pixal and pointing at his arm insistently.11q

Zane and Pixal laughed.

"Alright my small friend," Zane said, "Let's go patch you up."

Zane found the blueprints, and took a few pieces of scrap metal from a bin beside the desk.

The two of them set to work, reattaching wires and clicking things into their original position.

Zane slowly poured oil down the bot, it beeped in delight, as it made its way through it's body, loosening up old gears.

The happy robot rolled around the small room. Zane and Pixal laughed.

Though the small moment of joy ended, when the bot's wheel broke off.

**Yay! Ok emp23ninjagirl's suggestion first, then isabella camovics! Thank you!**


	6. Help me title this: Jaya

CHAPTER SIX

**Another update? Heck yeah**

**SJTiger: Thanks!? Im glad you like m ylove vomit! xD**

**thank you bookkeeper2004, jaquelinewright, naoninja, isabella camovic and guest for being reviewers, thank you, it makes me happy!**

**Shout out to emp23ninjagirl for her suggestion! Had so much fun writing this. And because I had so much fun, It's the longest chapter yet!**

**also plz give me a title for this chap! enjoy**

It was a stupid robbery. A jewelry store.

No need for all six of them. So just Jay, Kai, and Nya.

They've faced way worse.

Just the pesky leftovers of the Sons of Garmadon.

What could wrong?

Yeah no, Jay decided. Everything could go wrong.

"Hiya!" Jay swung his nunchucks, hitting yet another robber in the head.

"Geez," Jay complained, "How many of these guys are there?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I didn't count!" Kai yelled back.

Jay ducked an attack, then swiftly knocked a guy off his feet.

"They're getting away!" Nya yelled. She knocked down another robber, sprinting after the load turning the corner.

"Nya, we're supposed to stick together!" Kai called. He attempted to run after her, only to get tugged back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai growled in frustration, kicking at the two men holding him down.

"I got her Kai," Jay told him firmly, already running down the street. "You stay here, get backup, and keep the people safe!"

"When do you make the calls!" Kai protested. Kai attempted to lose the final three guys still fighting, only to be held back.

Jay ran after Nya.

Jay's heart pounded when he made it to the scene.

Everyone who had previously fled were here. A swarm of leather and baseball bats.

Where's Nya! Jay panicked.

"The blue ones here!" One gang members letter out a shrill scream.

The gang ran down the street ducking into a nearby abandoned subway.

Jay rushed to try to face after them, before seeing what they had left behind.

Nya.

Nya's body lay face down on the concrete. Bruises lining arpund her neck.

Jay knelt down, throwing his hood off. "Nya!"

No,this wasn't happening. Not again.

Jay turned her over, resting her head on his lap.

"Jay?"

Jay turned, Kai stood over the scene, nrealization spreading across his features. Kai pressed his hand to the comlink, " We lost them. But we need a stretcher. Now."

"Kai," Jay croaked, tears streaming down his face, both his hands wrapped around one of Nya's. "She's not breathing."

Kai placed his ear onto Nya's chest. "No, no, no. Jay put her down."

Kai leaned over Nya, and started doing CPR. Willing himself to try and stay calm.

He pressed his mouth against hers and breathed.

Jay stood, Nya's hand limply falling to the floor. A small item fell to the floor from an open pocket, making a soft clang. Jay reached over to grab it. A shiny half medallion. The yang.

Jay hugged it to his chest, watching Kai struggling to give Nya more air.

Kai gasped, coughing. "Jay."

Jay knelt down again.

"Jay, you need to shock her."

"What?" Jay cried. Guilt building in his stomach, panic climbing up his throat. "Kai-"

"You have to." Kai's voice was firm. "I know you're scared, but you have to shock her. Or else she dies."

They're eyes locked. Kai was dead serious.

Jay swallowed hard. He glanced down at the yang symbol. He set Nya's medallion down beside him.

Jay took a shaky breath, feeling the familiarity of lighting rushing to his fingertips. Thank goodness for Zane's CPR and first aid courses.

His hands pressed against Nya's chest, with a jolt.

"Again. Harder." Kai's voice was breaking.

Jay choked on another sob. Willing for more electricity, and he shocked her again.

Her body flung up, and she gasped. Hauling a deep breath as she came back to life.

Holy crap, I did it.

Kai leaned over her protectively, he opened his mouth to say something, but started crying instead.

That took Jay aback, Kai doesn't cry. Ever. Jay's only seen him upset, or once he's recovered. Jay's never actually seen him cry cry.

Nya hugged Kai gripping the back of his shirt weakly.

"Shh, I'm okay. Kai, I'm okay." Her voice soft and soothing. Not from someone who just died. Especially considering dead people don't talk.

Jay let out a breathy laugh. "Thank goodness."

Nya summoned Jay forward, offering a hand.

Kai let go of her embrace, wiping the tears off his face. Smiling of relief.

Jay held her for a while.

"What happened?" Nya asked. "One of the guys choked me out."

Jay looked at Kai, who furiously shook his head. No.

"Uh, yeah." Jay gulped. He didn't want to lie to her. "They got away. But you need a check up."

Kai pursed his lips, nodding in approval.

An engine roared in the back, as Zane, Cole, and Lloyd showed up at the scene with a ride.

Jay helped Nya up, draping her arm over his shoulder.

o0O0o

Nya felt pretty good a week later. The exhaustion of being choked out didn't last long. Though she had numerous bruises that ached, those healed fairly quickly.

So one week later, she was ready to spring back into action.

In fact the ninja were ready to go on a mission right now.

"Alright." Lloyd spoke, "Let's go."

The ninja started running put the door one by one. Nya started to go before noticing Jay wasn't moving.

"Jay what's wrong?" Nya asked.

Jay fidgeted with his hands, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I-I just think maybe you should sit this one out. I mean, it's only been a week and-"

Nya shook her head. "I'm fine Jay. I'm going."

"No!" Jay grabbed Nya's wrist holding her back. "Aren't there repairs we can do together? The others can handle it."

"Nya glared, "No Jay, I'm going."

"Please!" Jay started sputtering, "You need to stay, it's dangerous-"

"Hold up." Nya spun around on her feet. "Are you implying I can't handle the danger?"

Jay looked down.

"Jay! I can't believe this!" Nya threw her arms up, "You of all people know I can handle anything! I am capable! This whole team knows! Even Kai admit it! So why are you-"

"BECAUSE YOU DIED!"

Nya stood. Her voice softened, "Jay if this is about Nadakhan-"

"No!" Jay's voice broke and tears streamed down his face, "Last w-week." Jay choked.

"Last week, I-I found you dead, on the ground. And-and Kai did CPR and you didn't wake up!" Jay's pitch went up to that of hysteria, "And I had to shock y-y-you. And I didn't think I could do it, and call me selfish! Cause you d-deal with this all the time! B-but you know this is important, and I also know this is important to you." Jay wiped his tears on the back of his hand.

Nya stood. Shocked at this new development. She brought her hand up to her neck, right where she'd been choked.

"I died?"

Jay nodded, sniffling, "Yeah, yeah you did. And seeing you made me realize how badly I wanted a future with you. And I'm sick of us going on missions, always wondering whether that future is safe."

Nya ran up to Jay, and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But it's part of the job. And I thank you for being there to save me."

Nya held Jay at arms length looking directly at him "And it's not selfish. I think we deserve that future. I just think we need to trust we'll each do our part to preserve it. Like I trust that you, will shock me from the dead."

She offered him a smile, and he smiled back, and they embraced.

Cole peeked his head through the door, wondering what was taking Jay and Nya so long, only to see them hugging each other fiercely.

Honestly, Cole was glad they weren't making out. "Are you guys coming?" He asked.

Nya turned to face him, and nodded. "Yeah we're coming. Give us a minute."

Cole started to go and assure everyone they're all coming, before Nya stopped him again.

"And you might wanna warn Kai. 'Cause he is in big trouble." NYa cracked her knuckles, and Jay smlied.

And the two followed Cole, beat up Kai, didn't die on that specific mission.

and lived happily ever after peacefully doing normal people things.

pfffffffffbt. No, Nya decided. This is her happily ever after.


End file.
